The present disclosure relates to an electronic device module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device module allowing for an increase in a degree of device integration by mounting electronic components on both surfaces of a board, and a manufacturing method thereof.
The demand for portable apparatuses has recently increased in the electronic products market. Therefore, the miniaturization and lightening of electronic devices mounted in the electronic apparatuses has been continuously demanded.
In order to realize the miniaturization and the lightening of electronic devices, a system on chip (SOC) technology of implementing a plurality of individual devices on a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology of integrating a plurality of individual devices in a single package, and the like, as well as a technology of decreasing the respective sizes of mounted components, are required.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture an electronic device module having a small size and a high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a board has also been developed.
However, in the case in which the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the board, it may be difficult to form external connection terminals on the board.
That is, since the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the board, positions in which the external connection terminals are formed may not be accurate. Therefore, a double-sided mounting type electronic device module in which the external connection terminals may be more easily formed, and a manufacturing method thereof have been demanded.